


Unexpected but Welcome

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triple Drabble, soulmate identifying symbols, three lonely people who fit together really well, you can pry this dynamic from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Sasha ignored the marks, Grizzop decided everything by them, and Wilde completely misinterpreted them.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Rackett & Grizzop drik acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Unexpected but Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to @[ExLibrisCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCrow/pseuds/ExLibrisCrow) for making the 3 soulmate symbols!! Second shoutout to the Wilde Ride server for being both awesome af, and for helping me realize how amazing these three are together.
> 
> Lemmie know what you think ^_^ Enjoy!

Sasha looked down at the now burn-distorted images of a crescent moon and a crosshairs target. Symbols meant to prove there were two others out in the world who were her perfect match. She scowled and covered them back up with her shirt. She’d been alone for years, she didn't need anyone else. And - eyeing the rubble of the exploded building, Zolf and Hamid bruised and dirty, still looking for Bertie - all they’d do is get hurt.

She winced as she stood, pulling out from debris that nearly killed her. Well... maybe a little support now and then isn't bad.

<><><><><>

_ Twang...Thunk _ ! The arrow sunk into the target and a young Grizzop grinned, bow clutched to his chest and jumping giddily. The shot was far from a bullseye, but it was the first time he’d managed to hit the target and he couldn’t hold back the pride at his progress.

He’d been  _ aching  _ to learn to shoot - it was practically his _destiny_ , what with the curving bracket on his bow arm that resembled a shortbow. That and the crescent moon beside it (not quite Artemis’s but close enough) made him sure he’d finally have his own Pack within Artemis’s followers.

<><><><><>

It made sense a bard would carry marks reminiscent of musical symbols. Wilde used to assume he’d find The One - or, well, Two, in this case - among the ranks of his peers, whose skills aligned with his own. Turns out, after seeing the Coda and Brace on Sasha and Grizzop, he was right - he had just been focused on the wrong skills. 

The three of them together were a finely tuned espionage unit, working in sync to cover weakness and boost strengths. He would never be in love with them - but they were undoubtedly his Two, and he their Third.


End file.
